wispclan_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Affinity
The following entails information about this affinity. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accessibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''Open |rare = }}' – Very Rare/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 4000 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity tend to be more of a support/defense magic dealer, however, when they do attack, they attack hard. |} *Holy magic is of light's sub-elements, and one mainly known for its focus on supportive abilities. Much like the element of light, Holy magic is often associated with those that are wise and patient enough to learn it. *The Holy affinity is mainly comprised of powerful support spells. While the element still has a few offensive spells, that is far from its main focus. While technically rarer than the light affinity, the training for Holy mages is less intense and dangerous. It is overall an element that is easier to learn (though still a relative challenge compared to common elements), though harder to obtain. In fact, it is said that this element is not obtainable by natural means. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Relaxed'–– Holy mages tend to be usually relaxed during most matters, attempting to remain cool and not lash out because when they lash out, they lash out. *'Leader-like'–– Holy mages tend to behave very leader-like and well put together, always acting level-headed and calm during situations and knowing how to guide others. *'Charismatic'–– Holy mages confidently express themselves and communicate with others making them come off as rather charismatic and put-together. They can easily woo anyone over and win their trust. *'Competent'–– Holy mages have the necessary ability, knowledge, or skill to do something successfully and often do it exceptionally. *'Holier-than-thou'–– Holy mages have a false sense of moral superiority at points, often considering themselves as powerful and respectful beings compared to others. *'Emotion-driven'–– If holy mages are feeling powerful emotions, they'll act upon said emotions, not fully thinking things through. They tend to be blinded by their emotions in that sense. *'Blunt'–– Holy mages say things how they are and don't care if others don't agree/like what they say. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Holy Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢When activating their powers, holy mages eyes began to change to various slits until eventually, turning all white and emitting a strong glow. **⇢The stronger the spell however, the more that occurs. A white fire surrounds holy mages as their bodies turn into black shadows above gif. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢To a lesser extent than light magic, holy magic falters slightly in the dark, but not to the same level. It is just somewhat harder for them to use their magic, but not to the point where it's impossible. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Any locations which are considered to be ancient/holy graves with spiritual meaning as well as high concentrations of magic amongst other things. |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Any locations in which there is a lot of light and various light-sources. Areas with darkness are far from ideal. |} 'Lineage' ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). This affinity needs to be bought by the listed price if it is to be passed down to a kit 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity